


Maybe Baby

by guineagirl5



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Established Relationship, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5
Summary: Michael wants to be a dad. Geoff isn't too sure.----This was written by elemenohpy on tumblr! You should go check him out. I became his editor during the writing process, and we have agreed to post it here. Enjoy!





	1. What If's

Michael has always loved kids, and everyone around him knows it. Despite being “The Rage Quit Guy”, everyone knows that Michael had a soft spot for kids. Because of this, people are always asking him when he and Geoff are going to adopt. He never has an answer. 

The few times Michael has brought up the topic, Geoff always starts acting weird and completely shuts down. Michael always backs down when this happens. The last thing he wants to do is make Geoff feel obligated to do this with him. Michael just wishes Geoff would at least talk with him about it and let him know why. 

Michael laid in bed wide awake with Geoff cuddled up behind him. Michael was kept awake by his mind once again. He began to wonder if it was something he did that made Geoff feel this way about adopting. This was one of the many scenarios that ran through his head as he tried to make sense of this.

As Michael’s eyes started to become heavy, he realized that Gavin might know why. Geoff was very close with Gavin and has been for many years. He texted Gavin, knowing he most likely would be up playing Halo with Dan. 

**Michael: You up?**

**Gavin: STILL trying to get all of the achievements in Halo 5. I’m going mental.**

**Michael: You guys are both mental for doing that. Can you head into work a bit early tomorrow so we can talk?**

**Gavin: I won’t be sleeping tonight, so no problem. What’s up?**

**Michael: I’ll tell you in the morning. Get some sleep!**

**Gavin: Nope.**

Michael laughed as he read the short response. He then reached over and set his phone on the side table as he fought to keep his eyes open. As he settled back in against Geoff and started falling asleep, he found some relief in the thought that he might finally get an answer to the question that had started eating him up inside. 

* * *

The next day Michael showed up half an hour early to work. As he walked in he saw Gavin sitting there, cup of coffee in hand looking completely haggard.

“I’m guessing you guys got all of the achievements?” Michael joked with a sleepy smile on his face.

Gavin shook his head and yawned before taking a big gulp of the coffee. “Everything OK boi?” Gavin asked as he looked up at Michael.

Michael knew beating around the bush with Gavin never worked, and he could hardly hold it in anymore. “I want to adopt a baby with Geoff,” Michael said with a shaky voice, not knowing how Gavin would react.

Gavin’s face instantly lit up with excitement. “I’m so happy for you guys!” he said as he ran over to hug Michael. As Gavin pulled back from the hug, he could tell Michael wasn’t as happy as himself. “What’s wrong?” Gavin asked.

“I…. I haven’t asked Geoff.” Michael said sounding defeated. “I have no idea how to ask him. You know how weird he gets when I bring up the topic. What if he says no? What if he gets mad and _leaves_?”

Gavin came back immediately saying, "He loves you Michael. He would never leave you.”

He then let the silence hang in the air, knowing exactly what Michael was talking about. He never could figure out why Geoff would go silent when anyone brought up the topic of children. “I’m sure he'll be fine with it. You _know_ he will be.” Gavin said, sounding almost unsure himself.

Michael looked at Gavin as he steadied his voice. “No, I don’t. I was hoping you would know.” He said as he looked down at his feet.

Gavin didn’t know how to answer that. Gavin had broached the topic only twice with Geoff as the couple's relationship grew. He figured that since they have been together for 5 years, married 1 year, it would come up eventually. But after bringing up the topic a second time and getting shut down, Gavin decided to not touch the subject again. “I wish I did, but he won’t talk with me about it either."

Michael gave a long sigh, still keeping his eyes down on his feet. This is supposed to be a happy moment in his life, but not knowing how his husband would feel about it was killing him inside.

Right as Michael was about to speak, Geoff walked in. His husband gave that crooked smile that always made Michael melt as he walked to his desk. "Why’d you come in so early?” Geoff asked in a sleepy tone, leaning over to kiss Michael's hair.

Michael panicked. His computer wasn’t on. His Xbox wasn’t on. He couldn’t think of any reason Gavin would be there this early with him.

“We were going over some topics for the podcast.” Gavin said, knowing Michael was panicking, trying to think of something.

“Oh, nice.” Geoff said as he fell into his chair, and began hitting the power buttons on all of his monitors.

Michael finally brought his eyes up to meet Gavin’s, with both relief and sadness in his eyes.

He walked straight to his desk and refused to even look in Geoff’s direction. He knew that Geoff could read him like a book.

Michael finally turned on his computer and Xbox before sinking further into his chair, feeling no more sure about the situation than he did when he came in this morning.

He knew that if he was going to get any answers, he would need to find some way to get Geoff to talk.


	2. We Can Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael thinks he _might_ have a plan. Might being the key word.

Michael stayed busy at work, trying to avoid Geoff without being too obvious. He knew that if Geoff picked up on it, he would have a million questions. He knew that if he brought the topic up at work, Geoff would totally shut down.

Michael used the excuse of needing to catch up on filming Rage Quit’s. He stayed in his bubble while putting on his usual asshole persona for the videos. Luckily, Geoff had meetings for the majority of the day, so they rarely crossed paths. 

Michael kept his head down and attempted to work through lunch, but Geoff appeared behind him wanting to take him out. Geoff knew that Michael hated working through any type of meal. Anytime they were forced to work through lunch for a video, Michael was the first one to speak up, so Geoff couldn't help but take notice. 

"Hey, you wanna go to Rudy's for lunch, or do you plan to starve yourself for work?" Geoff asked with a small smirk. 

Michael tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "I'm just going to have Steffy pick me up something for lunch. I'm way behind on editing these Rage Quit videos. I barely have the one for tomorrow finished." He could tell as soon as it came out of his mouth that Geoff wasn't buying it. 

Geoff didn't hesitate before asking, "Michael, is everything okay?"

Michael took a moment before responding with, "Nothing, I'm just swamped with work." 

Geoff studied him closely as Michael tried to keep his eyes glued to the computer screen. He could feel the intensity of the other man's gaze. After Geoff didn't leave his husband alone, Michael finally heaved a slight sigh and mumbled. 

"Let's get drinks after work." 

Though not the answer he wanted, Geoff was satisfied by this and agreed before heading off to lunch by himself. 

Michael sighed as he heard the door close behind Geoff. He was instantly filled with regret and guilt after making the plans for an evening out. He shouldn't want to completely avoid his husband. And Michael _knew_ this was definitely not the place to talk about this, but it was a familiar place for Geoff, and if nothing else, he would have some liquid courage before talking with him. 

Michael continued to pretend he was focused on editing the Rage Quit for next week, all the while watching the clock count down to 5 o'clock. He had dug his own hole by offering to get drinks after, and he knew Geoff wouldn't let him back out of the plans. As 4:30 came around, Michael had decided that he would continue playing the "I'm super stressed" card until they got home, if only to postpone the real conversation for later. He hoped that once Geoff had a few drinks in him, the other man would hopefully be more open to talking. 

* * *

Five o'clock came around and Geoff already had his coat on and keys in hand, waiting for the New Jerseyan. Michael planned to leave his car at work and ride with Geoff to the bar as they had done many times before.

The ride to the bar was uneventful. Michael kept the conversation geared towards the Rage Quit videos he filmed and edited, hoping to solidify his reason for not attending lunch that day. He went on about the indie game he played that resembled _N+_. He lamented about the third level and how he nearly broke his controller again. Geoff couldn't help but crack a smile while Michael ranted on about how broken the game was. At that moment, Michael remembered the one thing he loved most about Geoff. His ability to just listen. He could talk about anything, and Geoff would sit there, soaking up every detail, asking questions when prompted. 

It made everthing much more difficult. 

* * *

Geoff pulled into the parking lot of the bar they went to on several occasions after work. It was purposefully within walking distance of their home. They had left Geoff's car there on more than one occasion and stumbled home. Walking to the bar in the morning to find Geoff's car was oddly a fun ritual for Michael. He loved listening to Geoff's stories of the night before, even if he didn't remember them. 

Geoff opted for a table instead of sitting at the bar. He ordered Maker's Mark with Coke for both of them. Michael loved the fact that they had similar taste in alcohol. It wasn't uncommon for Geoff to order the same drink for Michael and himself. It made him think of the Perfect Movie Couple that he always saw portrayed. Totally in sync.

Michael took this as a chance for Geoff to take over the conversation. He went on about how much he hated meetings. The older male gave details about upcoming Let's Plays and possible ideas for the first Let's Play Live of 2017. Michael listened intently, throwing in the occasional idea such as bringing the infamous gimp suit back.

As Geoff sipped on his whiskey and Coke, Michael couldn't help but stare. He loved this man. From the way he did his hair (a.k.a. lack of a comb), to the tattoos on his arms that spread to his knuckles, to his perfectionist attitude, to the moments where he has to offer his shoulder just to get Geoff home after a night of drinking. He loved him. 

Michael knew, ever since before Geoff even proposed, that this is the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He loved when Geoff showed his soft side and would take care of him when he was sick. He loved when Geoff would show his rough side and grab his hair while they were fucking passionately. He loved when Geoff would come up behind him at work, wrap his arms around his torso, and rest his chin on his shoulder. He loved how Geoff would offer his sweatshirt on chilly nights. He loved when Geoff would be completely candid with him and tell him when he was being a typical Jersey asshole. He _loved_ him. 

He wanted to have kids with him. Every part of Michael wanted to. Michael dreamed of how Geoff would look holding their baby, crying the first time he had the little one in his inked hands. He dreamed of Geoff waking up from a dead sleep because the baby was crying, telling Michael to go back to sleep. He dreamed of Geoff being woken up by their kid coming in and jumping on their bed excited to start their Saturday with daddy's best pancakes. He dreamed of Geoff being overly protective about their kid. He dreamed of Geoff being overly cautious when their kid started dating. He even dreamed about how Geoff would react to their kid going off to college. (Not well if Michael's dreams are any indication.) Michael loved Geoff and their imaginary family. 

"Hello!? Michael?" Geoff questioned as he waved his hand in front of Michael's face. 

Michael quickly snapped back to reality, realizing that he completely spaced out during the last minute of Geoff's monologue. After Michael being distant at work, he knew Geoff wouldn't pass over this with just a snide comment. 

"Michael..." Geoff said, staring straight into his eyes. Geoff was on his fifth drink, so Michael could tell by Geoff's low eyelids that he was between being tipsy, and having to use Michael's shoulder to guide him home. Anytime they went to a bar after Geoff had a full day of meetings, it was almost guaranteed they would be leaving the bar with Geoff hanging onto the other man. He was second guessing if this was a good time to talk to him about such a heavy topic. On the other hand, even if Geoff didn't remember it, Michael would at least have a gauge of how Geoff would react, but he still couldn't get himself to bring up the topic. 

"What?" Michael asked sheepishly, pretending to play dumb. He played with his fingers in what he hoped was an idle way. 

Geoff gave that same crooked smile that drove Michael crazy. A smile that could make any man melt. "Something's on your mind." He said with certainty. "You've been avoiding me all day. Something has you trapped inside your own head. Seriously, what's going on? And don’t say ‘nothing’.”

Michael hesitated for a second. He knew Geoff was borderline drunk. Did he really want to bring up the topic now? All things considered, it had been a good night. But how does he even bring it up? Michael and Geoff had such an open dialogue about everything else. Feeling this afraid to talk about something with his best friend was foreign to him. They were always candid with each other. Michael finally decided that he can't change that dynamic now. Not this far into things. 

Geoff leaned in and kissed Michael. Whiskey on his breath and tongue, Geoff kept the kiss short. As the older pulled back, he simply said "please tell me." Low eyelids and all, Michael could tell Geoff was genuinely concerned. And he couldn't lie to that face again.

"I...." Michael started, shifting his gaze between Geoff and all of the faces in the bar around them, oblivious to the struggle in Michael's brain. 

"Geoff, I love you." Michael finally started, feeling the breaching of the walls containing the words. "You are my best friend. I have always been able to talk to you about anything. You have helped me through so much. We have worked through so much. I don't want that to change." 

Michael paused briefly studying Geoff's face. He didn't know what to make of it. It was a combination between worried and confused. Geoff looked like he was bracing for something much worse than what Michael thought he had to offer. 

Michael put his hand on Geoff's thigh, squeezing slightly. "Don't shut down on me. Promise me. I _need_ you to stay here." 

Geoff paused, worry overcoming the confusion on his face. Geoff looked down at Michael's hand on his thigh, before placing his hand on Michael's. "I promise." He said as he brought his eyes back up to meet Michael's. 

Michael made it a point to take a gulp of his drink before saying anything else, clearly showing how nervous he was. Geoff followed suit, feeling the same nervous energy from Michael. Michael thought they were both on the border of "so drunk we need to go home" and was wondering if they had already crossed that line. But Michael felt this was the only way he would be able to bring this up without psyching himself out. He finally decided to plead his case.

"I.... I want to adopt." Michael finally said. He felt like a weight had finally been lifted from his chest. He had finally said it to Geoff, face to face. It was finally out in the universe, and there was no taking it back. Michael quickly realized he broke eye contact with Geoff and was now looking down at his hands. Michael brought his gaze back up to Geoff to find a familiar expression. Blankness.

"Geoff!" Michael said, raising his voice slightly enough to catch Geoff's attention, but not enough to catch that of the people around him. He knew he was at risk of losing Geoff to his own thoughts. Michael loosened his grip from Geoff's thigh, and slightly grazed his nails along the denim covering his thighs. The action finally snapped Geoff back to Michael. 

Geoff raised his gaze from Michael's hand, back to his eyes. Michael was unsure of what to make of his expression. He almost looked like he was smacked in the face by a new reality. No words came from his mouth. 

Michael could feel himself begin to tear up as he realized Geoff was shutting down, starting to break his promise, both of their emotions enhanced by the multiple drinks they had already consumed. 

"I love you Michael," Geoff finally said in a timid voice, not wanting to meet Michael's eyes once he began to see the tears forming. Geoff choked back his own, finally realizing the pain he had caused Michael. He let out a long sigh, sounding as though he was unlocking something that he had held inside a long time. 

"I'm sorry I've shut you out. I didn’t mean to." Geoff said. Michael could tell the whiskey was loosening the chains on Geoff. 

After another long pause, Geoff finally let out all of his thoughts. 

"I'm scared." Geoff said, with exhaustion in his voice. "You know I grew up as a screw up. You know how my mom constantly told me I was a bastard child, even to this day. Even now, I constantly mess things up. I can barely manage myself, even with your help. How do you expect me to manage another person?" Geoff asked with desperation in his eyes, voice raising. "Michael... I'm scared." he repeated quietly. 

Michael looked at Geoff, seeing a look in his eyes he had never seen before. Despite every intimate thing they had ever talked about, Michael had never seen this kind of vulnerability in Geoff's eyes. Almost like the older man was a child himself. Michael felt as though he had unlocked a part of Geoff's life he never expected to find the key to. 

It finally made sense in that moment. The only thing Geoff hated talking about more than children, was his childhood. What little he knew about Geoff's childhood was that Geoff thought it was a complete failure. He was constantly in trouble. He constantly skipped school to the point of being kicked out. His mother reached a point where she didn't know what else to do to try to keep him on the right track. She gave up. Geoff's entire childhood was him feeling lost, with nowhere to turn. Geoff was the type of person that required direction. 

Michael grabbed his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the top of Geoff's hand. "Look at me," Michael asked, in a gruff voice that Geoff rarely heard. When Geoff's eyes finally met his, Michael stated, "We can do this." Geoff's eyes quickly dropped with doubt, but Michael wouldn't allow it. 

"Look at me, Geoff." Michael demanded. Geoff slowly lifted his head, his eyes meeting Michael's. No tears present, but Michael could tell they were not far behind. "Geoff, we can do this. Together. I know you're not a screw up, I _know_ that you believe me when I say that, even if you can't say it yourself." Michael dropped his own gaze down to his hands, fighting his own inebriation as he could feel it clouding his mind. 

"Please Geoff... at least think about it," Michael pleaded, trying to say as much as he could without shutting Geoff down. "You don't have to give me an answer now, just please think about it, and let me know your thoughts, no matter what they are. I need to know. I need to know what you want." Michael stared intently at Geoff's eyes, grabbing for any indication of what he may be thinking. Michael watched as Geoff took another drink, knowing this would be the one that would end this night. Geoff quickly followed the drink up with a sip of water.

"I promise." Geoff whispered.

Despite the fact that Geoff was on the verge of being completely drunk, he knew that a promise to Geoff was practically the same thing as signing a contract. Michael was hoping this would be the same case. Every part of him hoped he would remember this tomorrow. He hoped all of this was not in vain. Michael felt a sense of relief he hadn't felt since he decided he was ready to adopt. He knew this is what he wanted, and despite the fact that he didn't get a clear answer from Geoff, he hoped that Geoff would at least understand how much it meant to him.

"Let's go home."


End file.
